


Kradam's Rockin' New Years Eve

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam spends New Years Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Rockin' New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It had been a year unlike any other for Kris and Adam, as they rose to fame and began this wild ride together. They had spent the final moments of 2009 together, on stage, in the middle of Time Square as they watched the ball drop. It was the first time that either of them saw it in person and they stared in awe as the clock struck midnight.  
  
When it finally dawned on them that they should kiss, the cameraman was counting down to them going live. Kris shrugged and pulled Adam into a kiss, not caring about the thousands of flashes going off, or the fact that the millions at home would see this kiss, no, he only wanted Adam to know just how much he loved him. They both heard Dick Clark in their earpieces clearing his throat. They parted and smiled at the crowd as the cheers erupted. Their voices melded together as they sung Auld Lang Syne to welcome in the New Year. When they walked off stage the crowd erupted once again, chanting ‘Kradam’ to the tops of their lungs. They waved to the masses and had returned to their hotel room to celebrate the beginning of the New Year over a bottle of wine.  
  
The hours passed with laughter and reminiscing about everything that brought them to this wondrous day. They now sat huddled under blankets atop the hotel’s roof as they watched the sun rise over the bustling city below them. Kris sighed happily as his head rested on Adam’s shoulder. His eyes were droopy with lack of sleep, but he didn’t want to miss a moment of such a special morning with Adam.   
  
“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Kris said as his eyes fluttered over the orange stained sky.  
  
“Mmm, as a matter of fact I have.” Adam said as he brushed his lips across Kris’ forehead.  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Yeah, your face when I make you come is easily more beautiful than this.” Adam used his index finger underneath Kris’ chin, to tip his head up for a kiss.  
  
Kris’ cheeks flushed under Adam’s prying gaze. The look that passed between them said everything and they quickly gathered the blankets and headed back into the hotel.  
  
  
They laid spooned together in a haze after having sex for the first time in 2010. Thousands of thoughts ran through Adam’s mind as he held Kris in his arms. What a difference a year had made in his life! His heart swelled as he thanked his lucky stars that he tried out for Idol. If not for Idol he would have never met the love of his life.  
  
“Did you do anything last year that you regret?” Kris’ voice was small, soft, and slightly tinged with sleep.  
  
Adam thought about it for a moment a little puzzled at the question.  
  
“No, I don’t think so. After all, no matter if I did take the road less taken, it still led me to you. Did you?”  
  
“Yes.” Kris shifted in Adam’s arms, as he looked up into Adam’s eyes, uncertain if he could finish.  
  
“What is it baby?” Adam asked softly as he wiped the lone tear that slipped silently down Kris’ cheek.  
  
“Maybe if I had been around more my marriage wouldn’t have went up in flames.”  
  
“Baby, she left you because you were doing what you loved and pursuing your dream. If she couldn’t get past that, then she didn’t really love you for who you are, because music is a big part of that.” Adam pulled Kris closer and held him for several minutes in silence.  
  
Kris was still; his breathing was soft and even. Adam thought for a moment that he may have fallen asleep, but Kris stirred, his eyes looking up into Adam’s. Softly Kris began to sing.  
  
“Falling slowly, eyes that know me…And I can't go back… Moods that take me and erase me… And I'm painted black… You have suffered enough… And warred with yourself… It's time that you won.” Kris crooned softly.  
  
Adam smiled as he watched Kris, the crooked grin that splayed on his face when he was finished caused Adam’s heart to flutter.   
  
“I suppose you’re right baby. If she hadn’t rejected me, I wouldn’t be with the love of my life now. From now on, no more ‘what ifs.’ 2010 will be a year of no regrets, because I’ll be spending it with you.” Kris reached up to kiss Adam and then nestled back down into the safety of Adam’s arms.  
  
Adam sighed and snuggled Kris, as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
